


Sweet Tooth

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rumpelstiltskin gets transported to a world where people know him things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No_otp_4_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_otp_4_me/gifts).



> Enjoy this weird fluffy fiction!

Rumplestiltskin has been to many worlds. But this one was most certainly the weirdest. He walked down the weird "streets" they called them and stared at him with shock. He moved his curly hair out of his face, while he tried to determine how people in this world knew who he was.

He saw a group of girls squealing and pointing at him. Finally something he recognized. He walked over to them. "So dearie would you please explain to me what once upon a time is and how people know me in this world?" His golden skin glimmered in the sun. The one girl ran over and kissed him. When she fainted he held her up. "Um dearie will you please explain why you kissed me and fainted?" When she realized what happened she exploded and lay in his hands was a sugary pile of pink cotton candy.

He stared at the weird ball but quickly scanned it and saw it was just a pile of sugar. He pulled off a piece and popped it onto his tongue. He waved to the other squealing girls and walked away with the sugary treat in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
